Elementra
by Mishief-Maker-loves-to-write
Summary: Ellie us just a normal 16 year old girl who suddenly obtaines super powers that involve using four elements, such as fire, ice, wind, and plants. one day she meets with disaster and the teen titans take her in, helping her control her powers. Robin&OC!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Black Princess

Today, was my very first day of the 11th grade. I also turn 17 in 3 weeks. I stare up at the ceiling which was painted a very dark purple. I sighed and threw my velvety violet covers off my body, and threw my legs over the edge of my bed. _Time to get up Ellie_ I thought to myself.

Getting up with a grunt, I start making the bed and then got changed. I decided to wear a black tank top with a pink black and white plaid skirt with a chain on the side, black leather boots up to my knees, and several silver bracelets and huge hoop earrings.

I sat down at my dresser and put some Smokey eye shadow on and shimmery clear lip gloss. My favourite lip gloss. I put all my makeup away then walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of orange juice. I never really had breakfast, so I just had juice. My mom turned around and greeted me, then said "Honey we need to talk." This meant that it was serious.

I sat down and looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "Well, last night I talked to your father..." She trailed off. That explained all the yelling. My parents are divorced, so I never really see my dad, and my mom hates his guts. "And he wanted you to come visit him. He just moved to this place called jump city, and it's in the USA. So, if you go, you'll stay there for a couple months." The only problem with this is that we live in Canada.

And far away from 'Jump City'. "He just got a higher paying job, so he moved there to do more research and stuff. I know your dad and I don't really agree, but I wanted to give you the decision if you wanted to go or not." I looked up at her and smiled. Really? This was finally a chance to move away and start over somewhere for a couple months. "Sure." I said and got up to go pack.

"Oh. Ok. Your flight leaves tonight at 7 then." My mom shouted after me. I ignored her and started packing my clothes and makeup and other random crap into my suitcase. I even packed my bikini. I then proceeded to call my best friend Maddie to tell her the news. "It'll be sooooo boring without you!" she squealed into my ear.

"I know, I know. Try not to destroy anything while I'm gone. Besides, you still have your boyfriend to keep you company. Kyle would be hurt that you didn't consider him as someone to hang out with." I said smiling into the receiver. "whatever." She said, we talked for a few more minutes before saying goodbye and hanging up. She was going to meet me at the airport to say goodbye. I finished checking that I had everything, then dragged the suitcases to the door. I walked back into my room to play on my iPod touch waiting for the time to go.

Devin Wing sat staring at his bottles with various concoctions inside. His co-worker waved his hand in front of Devin's face snapping him out of his little faze. "What's wrong? You seem out of it today." The nerdy man with glasses and frizzy red hair says to his handsome partner. For Devin was indeed handsome. He had lightly tanned skin, jet black spiky hair, and a muscular body with sharp features. Even though he was hitting 40, he looked half his age.

He looked up and replied, "sorry, I was just thinking about what I would to do with my daughter when she gets here." He was quite excited, he hadn't seen her in a while, and she had probably grown up a lot. The last time he saw her, she had been 13. Now she was almost 17, and he couldn't wait to show her his work and spend lots of time with her. He noticed some of his bottles wavering slightly. _What was that_? He wondered. He shook his head then continued with his work.

I sat in the airport, waiting for the plane, and Maddie, to get here. I walked towards the terminal, getting plenty of stares along the way. I had gotten used to it over the years. Even though I tried to cover my face with makeup, they still stared. This face was a blessing as well as a curse.

I had really long jet black silky hair that went down my back and ended at my waist with red natural streaks in it, perfectly formed eyebrows that I never had to pluck my entire life, big bright green sparkling eyes, a perfectly shaped nose, full lips, rosy cheeks, and a nicely shaped chin. The only piercings I really had were earrings and a nose ring. Well stud, actually. Those were much prettier.

I slumped in a seat and turned my iPod on, ignoring the outside world. Until Maddie came up and tackled me. Maddie was very pretty, but in a cute way. She had long thick brown hair, greyish blue eyes, a petite nose, and nice lips. She also had a nose ring, but she had a double piercing for her ears. I hugged her tight, then said goodbye to my mom, and got on the plane.

Once I had found my seat, I settled down, and got comfortable. Then I saw the weirdest site ever. Five teenagers came in, all very interesting looking. The first was a boy who looked about 17. He had spiky black hair and was wearing a mask over his eyes. He also wore a traffic light outfit. The next was a tall girl who had red hair, green eyes and a purple outfit. She looked about 17 too. After her was shorter boy who was green. Yes, _**green**_. He had a purple and black outfit. Then came a dark girl wearing a dark cloak. She had pale skin and looked bored. Then came the most surprising. A half robot half man walked onto the plane. _This is going to be a_ _long ride_. I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Teen meetings

I was in the window seat and noticed that there were five empty seats in front of me, behind me, and beside me. I saw them walk towards my seat. The green dude took one look at me and turned to Mr. Traffic light and whispered, "Dude, can I sit there? I'll trade anything!" the green boy pleaded and begged but traffic light said "no." And sat down. I had pretended to ignore them while this was going on, by reading a book. I looked up briefly and smiled at the little green guy who promptly turned a brown colour. (?) I looked again at the book.

Beast boy looked at the gorgeous raven haired girl sitting by the window in the empty seat beside _**Robin**_. It was so unfair! He even asked really nicely to sit by her. He wondered if she modeled. Suddenly she looked up and smiled at him! He blushed and gave a smile back, and she looked at the book again.

Robin got comfy then glanced to his left to where the girl was sitting. She was definitely a beauty. But he tried to not get himself involved with gorgeous girls, because they were usually big airheads or just after fame. However, she looked rather intelligent. And she didn't seem to care that a teen titan was sitting beside her. _Curious..._ he thought.

After a few more minutes, the seatbelt light came on but I had already buckled. Traffic light turned to me after a long moment of silence and said "hey. I'm robin. What's your name?" "Ellie." I responded. "Cool. Were you heading? Somewhere far?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm heading to Jump city I think it's called. My dad got transferred there. I'm visiting him for a couple months." I tell him. His eyes bugged out. "Really? That's where we're heading!" he says surprised. "We?" I ask him. "Oh. Yeah, there's me, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg and beast boy." He says. "I'm guessing that they're the ones in front and behind us." I say. "yep." He replies.

We talked for the entire plane ride and I found him to be really funny. He made me laugh a lot. I was really sad when the plane ride ended. While we were talking, I found out that they were called the teen titans and they lived in Jump City. Apparently each of them had some cool power. The only normal one was robin.

Beast boy's name made sense. He could, obviously turn into different beasts, or animals. Raven, was a half human, half demon. I liked her best. She seemed calm and collected. Starfire is an alien who was super strong and could shoot green lasers out her hands. Then there was Cyborg. He was half human and have robot. I'm going to lots of fun in jump city. I can just tell.

When we landed, I met each teen titan personally, and all of them were really nice. We decided to go out for pizza at their favourite pizza place then drop me off at my dad's. I called him saying I was out with friends. He said it was fine but I had to return by 10:00 P.M. I agreed with his terms and headed out with my friends.

We had lots of fun at the pizza place and I told them about my family, how my parents were divorced, how my dad is a scientist, and that I'm hoping that he'll show me his lab. "I may not look like it, but I'm very interested in science." I told them. "Could you excuse me? I need to go to the washroom." They nod their heads and I walk towards the lady's washroom.

Once inside, I decide to wipe off my makeup. I could tell I was with good people, so I didn't need it. My makeup is more of a mask than anything else. Because of this face, I never really had anyone like me for me, except for Maddie. I turn to exit the bathrooms when I see two middle-aged men who didn't look all that friendly. "Hey there pretty girl. Want to hang out with us?" drawled the skinnier one.

"Why are you in here?" can you not read the sign? It says _**Girls**_ washroom." I tell them with disgust. "We saw you walk in here and wanted to introduce ourselves." The fatter one said. I looked around them and noticed that they had locked the door. And there was no one else in here. The skinny one swaggered over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed and grabbed his hand and twisting it. "you little!" the fatter one was about to wrap his arm around my neck when I took hold of his arm and threw him into the door. The door crashed open and he landed upside down against the wall. The skinny one got up again and grabbed me from behind when I elbowed him in the gut, stepped on his toes with my boots, and legged swiped his legs out from under him.

He gave a gasp of surprise and fell to the ground like a rock. I dusted myself off and looked up towards the door noticing all of the teen titans standing in the doorway looking at me in shock. "So... any of my pizza left?" I asked them cocking my head to the side and giving them a little grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ninja Girl

The titans were eating pizza and talking waiting for Ellie to come back from the washroom when they heard a scream. They immediately got up and ran towards the girl's washroom where Ellie was. They were about to burst in there when suddenly a man came crashing through the door landing upside down against the wall.

He groaned and mumbled. "She's crazy." They looked into the hole that was in the door and saw her elbowing another man in the stomach giving a real hard stomp on his foot with her boots and doing a leg sweep. The look on his face was hilarious when he fell down. She dusted herself off and she didn't look like she even broke a sweat when she looked up and said "any of my pizza left?"

Beast boy was amazed. She looked so... so... innocent! He never would have believed that she did this if he hadn't seen it himself. And he also noticed she wasn't wearing much makeup anymore. She must have wiped it off. But now, he saw her natural beauty shining through, making her more beautiful.

Robin was pretty impressed. He assumed that she didn't know martial arts when he met her. _But looks can be deceiving_. He told himself. "So, how do you know these moves?" he asked her. They walked back to their table and she said "well, ever since I started middle school, I was chased after by lots of guys and some of them were very pushy, so naturally, I needed to learn self defence." They all nodded. It made sense.

Robin looked at his communicator and noticed that it was still pretty early. It was only 7:00. So "where do you want to go now?" "Friend Robin let us go to our home. I wish to let Friend Ellie taste some of my home cooking!" Starfire says excitedly. "Okay." Ellie says. Everyone behind Starfire shakes their heads no fiercely. Beast boy puts his hands around his mouth while mouthing "NO." As well as shaking his head. Ellie looked confused but smiled at Starfire.

"Come on! Let's go!" Ellie tells them. I walked towards the T-car that Cyborg drove us here with. We all squished in there except for Starfire who offered to fly. Raven always called shotgun. So I was squished in the back between Beast boy and Robin. The car itself is really cool. I complemented Cyborg on it and he positively beamed at me saying "of course. I work on my baby every day." I smile at him and settle back into my seat listening to Beast boys Jokes.

When we got 'Home' I saw it was a giant T. I stepped out of the car and looked around. It was_** HUGE**_! They lead me to some double doors and when we entered I was amazed. "You live here? Like, by yourselves?" I ask them. "Yep!" Beast boy says and walks over to their huge TV. "I shall go prepare some dishes for friend Ellie to taste!" Starfire says as she flies off towards the kitchen. I follow beast boy as he sits down and turns the TV on.

I look at the shelves and shelves of games and my eyes bug out. "Sick! You have these games? Super ninja 3, ghosts vs. Zombies, and, oooh, fortress defenders!" I squeal in excitement. Everyone looks at me like I'm some sort of alien. "What?" I ask. I pick up Fortress Defenders and wave it in front of Beast boys face. "Want to play?" "Yes! You don't know how long I've been waiting for a female to ask that!" Beast boy says excitedly.

He grabs the game and puts it in. I plop down beside him holding a controller. "Warning you now, I'm going to crush you. Just because you're a beginner, I'm not going to go easy on you." He says. "Oh no. The horror." I say sarcastically. He smirked and faced the TV screen. And in 5 moves flat I beat him into the ground. "Not fair!" Beast boy groaned.

Cyborg was laughing his head off telling the little green guy "dude, you just got burned." "Well, that tired me out. I'm going to go meditate." I tell them. Raven quirked an eyebrow at me. "You meditate?" she asked. "Yes. It calms my nerves and relaxes me." I say crossing my legs Indian style and closing my eyes.

"Hmm." Raven says sitting beside me also crossing her legs Indian style. While Raven was floating, I was not. I did that for an hour, then went in search of other people, who had walked away, bored. I found Cyborg working on his car. Suddenly, I noticed something was a bit off about the car, so I told Cyborg, and eventually we got into a conversation about cars and technology.

I then went off to go find Robin, who was kicking and punching a punching bag. "Hey." I say, walking into the room. "Hey." He says stepping back from the punching bag. "I'm bored, want to spar?" I ask him. He walked over and says, "I don't know. I might hurt you." I roll my eyes. "Come on, don't think I'm worthy enough of the great Robin?" I ask him.

"That's not it. I know you can do martial arts, it's just that I think I might hurt you." He says. "Whatever." I say and attack him. After fighting for a while, I glanced at my watch and new it was time to go home. Sweating, I tell him it was a tie, and I'd fight with him another time. Cyborg then gave me a lift home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Powers?

I woke up to find myself in my dad's apartment. I came back at 10:10 last night and immediately went to bed. I bolted upright remembering that I never had the chance to try some of Star fire's food! Maybe some other time. Today, I'm going to visit my Fathers Lab, which is outside the city and is a pretty tall building. My dad's apartment is on the edge of the city, so it's only a 20 minute drive to his lab.

I got up and got dressed in a purple sundress with some sandals and sunglasses. "Dad I'm ready!" I called sitting on the couch waiting for him. He came out in his lab coat and a briefcase in his hand. "Let's go!" he says swishing out the door. We go down the front steps to his jeep. We jumped in and started our 20 minute drive to his lab.

Once we got there, I tumbled out and Dad led me to the sliding doors. We got into the elevator and he pushed number 20. The floor that was only 3 floors underneath the roof. I stepped into the room and saw lots of computers, and also an observation window. "What's the window for?" I ask my dad. "Well, right now my team and I are working on remaking some of the many elements. Our main ones are fire, ice, wind and earth." He says.

"So let me get this straight. You're recreating these elements, even though you could just use like, a flame thrower, a freezer, and a fan?" I ask him. "No. You see, we're trying to be able to put some chemicals together and put it in a pill or something so you could use those elements when you will it to." He tells me.

"So, I would swallow this pill and I could just suddenly be able to throw fireballs or instantly freeze a person solid. Isn't that sort of dangerous?" I say turning to look at him. "Yes, but this is for the government." He responds. "Basically there using this person or this pill whatever it is as a weapon." I say not impressed. "Kind of yeah." Dad says. "What about wind and earth? What do those do?" I ask.

"Let's see. For wind, if it was a person, you could probably make tornadoes and stuff. And for earth…" He suddenly broke off when the whole building shook slightly with a small tremor. "What was that?" I ask my dad rebalancing. "Oh, nothing. They always have small tremors around here." He says straitening up. "Okay…" I say unsure.

"Anyway, what were you saying?" "Oh yes, that with the powers of plants…" he was cut off again as the whole building began to shake violently and Dad and I were thrown to the ground. I screamed and was hit by a piece of flying debris which threw me into a shelf of chemicals. I looked up to see the shelf totter back and forth then fall forward on top of me. It all went black

In the titan tower the alarms went off to signify that there was a criminal on the loose. This time it was just outside of the city. Robin rushed past the others yelling "let's go!" he starts towards the door and turns around again to see beast boy in front of the TV. "Come on beast boy! Move your butt!" "Wait Robin! Come here! Look!" Robin walked over to the TV and saw that it was the place where the criminal was supposed to be at! The reporter on screen relayed what happened.

"Here we are looking on Minimal labs as it is starting to fall. Everyone else has been evacuated but there are apparently two who haven't been found yet. One is the leading scientist Devin wing." A picture of Devin wing appeared on the screen. "And also his daughter, Ellie wing." A picture of Ellie then popped up and the titans gasped.

"That's our Ellie!" cyborg yelled. Everyone looked at him and he said "I mean as in our Ellie because there are a lot of Ellie's in the world and we know her." He explained. They all nodded and started running out the door, Robin in the lead. "Come on! We got to find her!" they ran to the T-car and drove out there so fast, they were a blur.

When they got there however, the whole building was completely collapsed. They looked around but couldn't see the faces of Ellie or her dad. Robin walked up and asked one of the police people if they had found the two that were missing. "Well yes." The policeman replied. Everyone's faces lit up. "We found the father. We still haven't found the daughter." Everyone's faces fell again but asked "well? Is he okay?"

The policeman looked down and said "no. sorry. When we found him he was already dead. A blow to the head by some debris. Instant death." A look of sadness swept over the faces of all the titans. Robin looked up and told everyone to split up and look for Ellie. "Titans go!" he yelled and everyone started looking around the chunks of building, picking up rocks and putting them aside, and then finally robin spotted a bunch of raven coloured hair with red streaks in it.

"Over here!" he shouted. Star fire flew over and lifted the two boulders apart that was trapping Ellie underneath them and put them aside. Robin also lifted the shelves off of her form pushing it away. He kneeled over her and checked for a pulse. He could still feel it, but very faintly. He brushed off the bits of glass and dust after picking her up and putting her head on his shoulder. He walked over to the police told them he had found her and walked up to the T-car. "Let's go." He called over his shoulder. The titans followed him and brought Ellie home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A New girl

Ellie felt like she was floating she was floating in a thick gel substance. All around her was black, black and more black. She could hear someone. No, someone's is talking. Their voices seemed vaguely familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. Suddenly she saw a little crack of light. She approached it with caution, but eventually it grew and grew and engulfed her entirely. She suddenly snapped her eyes open to find herself in a medical room.

The voices she had heard were either a dream, or they had walked outside. She slowly hoisted herself up, grunting with pain as her heart felt like it was being squeezed. She put her hand on her chest and slowed her breathing, the pain slowly dying away. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked around. This place seemed familiar. Hmmmm. Realization hit her.

She snapped her fingers, saying out loud, "this is in the titan's tower! I remember cyborg showing me this place." She stood up and stretched for a moment, looking at the ceiling as she was doing this. For some reason, the ceiling seemed to be getting closer and closer. She looked down suddenly and screamed. SHE WAS FLOATING A FEW INCHES OFF THE GROUND! She kicked her feet around having no effect.

She was absolutely terrified. Come on, wouldn't you be terrified if you started just randomly floating? Out of nowhere? She looked around for something to grab onto when Robin ran into the room shouting "what's wrong? What happened?" Ellie turned her freaked out self towards Robin. She suddenly reached out rapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Uh, Ellie?" he asks her blushing fiercely. He tried to gently pry her off, but she had an iron grip. "What's wrong Ellie?" he stopped tugging on her to hear her whisper "I-I got up f-from the b-bed and I s-started floating!" she held on tighter burying her face in his shoulder. He put a confused look on his face. Cyborg then barged in to see how she was doing when he spotted the scene in front of him. "Oh. Sorry if I interrupted anything."

Robin said "no! You didn't. Ellie was just really scared when she woke up. She said she started floating suddenly." "But she's human." Cyborg pointed out smirking slightly because Ellie still hadn't let go. "I think she's telling the truth. Why don't we go to the lab and do some health tests and stuff just in case." Robin said also trying to coax Ellie to calm down. "Fine." Cyborg says, walking out of the room.

After they had done some tests, she finally calmed down enough to eat something. Robin escorted her to the kitchen where they found some food. It would take a few hours for the result to come, so they were finding things to entertain them. When they finished eating, Ellie got up and walked to where beast boy sat playing video games. Ellie clapped her hands together and said "this is Robot wars you're playing right?" she opened her hands and placed them at her sides.

Beast boy, turning, responded "yeah how'd you…" he stopped midway staring at her hands. "What is it?" Ellie asked. "Your hands, your hands are burning!" he practically yells. She looked down to see that her hands were, indeed covered in flame. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed while trying to shake the fire off. This resulted in some flames landing on her dress which starting burning away. "Get it off me!" she yelled.

"Don't just stand there like idiots and help her!" Raven shouted at Beast boy and Robin who were completely zoned out. They snapped out of it and looked around for some way to help. Ellie turned to Raven and screamed "isn't there some way to stop this?" she asked turning her fingers in circular motions then pointing away from herself. Two daggers made of ice shot out from her fingertips and pinned a very unfortunate Beast boy to the wall.

"Oops." Ellie says. Looking around she said "At least the fire stopped!" Cyborg burst in with the results of the tests and yelled "the results are way off the charts! She may have been human once, but she's not anymore!" he screeched to a stop. Looking around, he saw Ellie now wearing a very whole filled sundress, which by the way, was already shredded up by the building disaster. He also saw a very pale faced beast boy pinned to the wall by two frozen ice daggers.

"We know." Everyone says. Ellie looked a cyborg, also very pale faced and she smiled a little before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted, Robin catching her on the way down. "I'll take her to her room." He said, before walking off with Ellie in his arms again. Raven got up and said "I'll go and meditate." "And I shall go make some get better food for friend Ellie." Star fire says walking towards the Kitchen.

"Hey guys? What about me?" Beast boy called out still pinned to the wall. "Hey guys, you can't just leave me here? Don't forget about me! Guys come back!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Under control

Ellie woke up with the determination to control her powers. She turned her thoughts to beast boy and immediately froze, sorrow coming over her for almost hurting a friend. She got up and rushed out of her room shouting "Beast boy! Where are you Beast boy?" and colliding into him as she whipped around the corner.

"Oh my gosh BB I'm sooooo sorry for almost killing you!" Ellie sobbed. She grabbed him into a hug and kept sobbing. "I never ever would have done that to you on purpose! I don't know what's wrong with me! I'm so so sorry!" she cried. Beast boy patted her back and said "uh, it's okay Ellie; I really don't blame you, if you want, I could get the other titans and we could help you try to control your powers. I bet raven knows what to do."

She stepped back from him and nodded wiping her eyes with her cape. (Oh, and by the way, they replaced her clothes with some of ravens. It's the only female clothes that fit her.) "Hey, you look good in a cape; we should make you a superhero outfit." Beast boy half jokingly said. Ellie looked up at him her face lit up. "Really? You would do that? Wow! This is great! I always wanted a superhero outfit!" BB was about to say he was joking, but decided against it at seeing her happy face.

"Okay. I'll go ask star fire to help us make it. Let's go." He said, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the double doors which led to the main room. "Star fire!" he yelled. When Starfire flew over she saw that Ellie was blushing. She then looked down to see that the changelings hand was holding Ellie's. She crooked her eyebrow and asked, "Yes friends?" "Can you help Ellie make up a costume?" asked beast boy.

He changed into a kitten and looked up at her. "Please?" Ellie picked up the little green kitten and also made cutesy eyes at Starfire. "Yeah, please?" "Why of course friends! There is no need to beg! Let us be off to the machine of sewing!" Starfire announced as she flew out the large double followed her to this random room that had a sewing machine and many different kinds of clothes.

"So what do you wish the costume to look like?" asked Starfire. "uhhh, how about some shorts, with an off the shoulder shirt, some long high heel boots, and a belt?" said Ellie. She may not be very smart, but she was sporty and also VERY fashionable. "And what colours and cloth would you like?" asked Starfire. "Well, since I'll be using fire, ice, wind, and who knows what else, why don't we use almost the same material that Robins cape is made out of? But make the colours different." "Okay! Let's get started!" Star fire said excitedly.

After a several tiring hours, they finally finished the costume. It was really cool, and the colours were black and green. On the shirt, it was designed so that it looked like flames were on it. The fire was a light and dark green with black in the background. It was cut so it was just above her navel. The shorts were black, and even though it was quite short, they were very comfortable and easy to move in.

Her boots were also black, but had very pale green icicles on the edges going all around the rim. To put it simpler, she looks HAWT! (No, I'm not a lesbo, I just know when a girl is pretty. Like my best friend Maddie. And I'm not sucking up; I'm just stating the truth. Please don't beat me up Maddie! XP) when Ellie walked into the room, she felt like she was out on display for all to gawk at.

Beast boy had one word to describe what Ellie looked like. 'Amazing!' she fit her outfit perfectly, showing off all her 'assets' and the green in her costume made her eyes pop. She walked through the doors right up to Cyborg and BB who were playing videogames, got their attention, and did a little twirl.

"So?" she asked "do you like it?" "Girl, you got it going on." Said Cyborg. "uhhhh." Beast boy replied intelligently. "Cat got your tongue?" Ellie teased. Cyborg chuckled when BB blushed. "y-you look great." He said. Tracing a circle with his toe on the ground while looking down to hide his blush. She grabbed him into a hug and said "thanks." This only made him blush even more.

She walked towards the doors and bumped into Robin. "Oops. Sorry Robin." She said smiling up at him. For some reason, when she looked at him like that, his heart did a little flip-flop. "It's okay." He replied. "Hey, is that a new outfit? I like it." He said holding his chin and nodding his head appreciatively. "The colours suit your pretty eyes."

Ellie blushed a deep red and looked down embarrassed. Robin realised what he said and his face flushed. "s-sorry If I said anything to embarrass you." He said trying in vain to make things better. "I-it's okay. T-thanks." She said smiling again as she went on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek. She than waltzed down the hall in a happy manor.

Beast boy watched this all play out with his mind seething. He was jealous of Robin but at the same time he was beating himself up because he hadn't said anything other than 'you look great.' Yeah, smooth one. He sighed. In the end, robin always got the girl. Always. But this time, it was going to be different. He was going to get the girl.


	7. Chapter 7

yays! here's another chapter! hope ya all enjoy! all two of you who bother to read and comment!

well, I don't know how many read this, cuse you don't bother to comment! please review!

I need to know what you think! I need a reason to even keep writing. just kidding.

I'd just keep writing anyway.

Chapter 7

They were all hanging out around the table in the main room playing poker, with Cyborg winning. Ellie looked up from her cards with a poker face and waggled her eyebrows. Cyborg chuckled softly and asked, "You guys will want to fold now." Slowly everyone except Ellie folded. Cyborg gave a proud smile while slapping down the cards; which was three kings and two queens.

Ellie lowered her cards more and gave an evil smirk. She slapped down her cards on the table. "Royal flush." She said triumphantly. Everyone was gaping at her as she raked in all the 'money' which happened to be cookies. "Oh, look at all the cookies, there all mine." She smiled with her arms around her precious pile. "Dude! That was rigged!" complained Cyborg "stuff it tin can." Threatened Ellie.

Cyborg pouted and slouched in his seat. They began to put the cards away and play a different game when the titans' alarm went off, making Ellie jump and land in Robin's arms. He happened to be sitting beside her. "What was that?" she asked as she blushed and slid off his lap. He blushed for a second but went serious.

"There's trouble in the city." He told her. They ran over to the map on the computer screen and saw that there was a robbery at a jewellery store. Red X's picture popped up and robin snorted. "Great. It just had to be him." He turned around and shouted "Titans go!" and they ran out the door with Ellie in tow. Raven used her powers and flew over there with star fire coming with her. Beast boy and Cyborg took the t-car, and I rode on Robin's bike with him.

He handed me the spare shiny black helmet once he had his on, and we zoomed out of the tower. I wrapped my arms around his waist to hold on tight because he was going insanely fast. I almost fell off at one point, when we screeched around the corner, but I tightened my hold and kept my seat. Once I got off, my hair was everywhere, my eyes where huge, I was frozen with fear. When I tried to unwrap my arms, I saw with dismay that they were frozen in place. Literally.

_Oh crap._ She thought. _How am I gunna get out of this one?_ _We are expected on the fight scene, right now, and I'm here, frozen in place. Crap! _Robin was about to get off the bike when he noticed Ellie's arms were still around him. He was going to say something, but then he saw that her hands were frozen in place by ice. "Uh…" he said. "What if you use some fire or something?"

_Okaaay, we are in a very awkward situation, and I don't know what to do. I don't want to use my fire, because I might fry Robin to a crisp!_ _But I want to get out of here and help the others! _She was mentally having battle with herself. She then made her decision. "Okay Robin, I'm going to try to get myself out of here, but I need to use my fire, which I still don't have full control of over yet. Hopefully, I don't kill you."

After she said that, he visibly paled, and choked out the words "okay, try not to use too much power." Ellie breathed concentrating hard to not use too much fire. She willed a spark to come out and she could fell a wave of warmth going down her arm into the ice encasing her hands. Once it melted enough, she pulled her hands apart, and squealed in delight. She jumped off the bike and gave Robin a quick hug before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the other team members.

Robin just had a stupid grin on his face as he was being dragged across the asphalt. When Ellie got there, she looked around in astonishment. The buildings surrounding the huge jewellery store were completely totalled. They had huge chunks out of them, and some of the holes were burning around the edges from obvious bolts from Starfire. In fact, they were still fighting. The red X guy had a red and black outfit on, with a huge red X on the front of his shirt. He also had a skull mask.

At that time, he had Starfire pinned against the wall with one of his X's and was hitting on her. Her eyes started glowing with fury, but she couldn't get out. Red X heard Robin approach and turned slowly to face him. He smirked and then noticed Ellie beside him and his attention was immediately on her. "Who's this?" he asked pushing a button on his belt and disappearing. He reappeared beside her and grabbed her around the waist and with her in tow disappearing again right when Robin was going to wrap his arms around her to get her back.

Red X reappeared on top of a building a little while off with her in his arms. She pushed him and jumped away from his arms. She tried to run away but he grabbed her around the waist again and said "awe, leaving already? But we haven't gotten to know each other yet!" "I think I would prefer to not know you." She replied curtly. She struggled and he pinned her against the wall. She growled and kicked him right where it hurt. Between the legs.

He let her go and grabbed his nether region howling in pain. She ran towards a door, but Red X suddenly threw a huge red X at her pinning her against the wall. She tried to wiggle out of it but her legs were held in place and her arms were pinned to arms. _Crap._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She was mad. She twisted and turned with all her might as she tried to break free, but to no avail. Red X walked over to her apparently recovered from his injury. She glared at him and he chuckled, very amused by her obvious spite towards him. He grabbed her chin forcing her to look at his masked face. "Hmm. You're very beautiful. What do you say to a date babe?" he asked. "Sure." she said. "Really? Wow. That was easy." He said with surprise in his voice. "Okay. Pick me up in a million years." she tell him.

His amusement vanished and he said "I should have expected that." Suddenly from behind him, Ellie saw Robin flying at Red X and was going to kick his head when Red X grabbed Robin's foot and swung him into the wall. Red X laughed and swung his leg to kick Robin in the stomach, but Robin dodged it. Robin threw a punch towards Red X, but he evaporated out of the way. He appeared behind Robin and Robin spun around just to get punched in the face.

Ellie was mad before, but she was furious now. Red X had crossed the line, by punching her Robin's handsome face. Wait, what? She did **NOT **just think that. Anyway, she was furious now and her eyes started to glow a red colour filling the whole eyeball. She snapped the X holding her down and she started to rise above Red X, her hair whipping around her. The sky grew very dark and you could only see her outline and her glowing eyes.

"Do not, I repeat **NOT** touch him." She said in a dangerously low voice. She raised her hands to her head level "EVER!" she screamed as she brought her hands back a little and threw them forward. Out of nowhere, vines shot forward and wrapped around Red X, before he knew what hit him. She then brought her hands together and started building up a huge fire ball. She drew it back and threw it at Red X's form.

Robin recovered from the blow quickly and looked around, noticing that the sky had become very dark. When he looked up, he could see the outline of a girl in the sky, with glowing red eyes. _Ellie?_ He recognised her and his eyes grew wide. The next thing he knew, Red X was being wrapped in vines and a huge fireball was being sent towards him. He then knew what she was doing and shouted "Wait Ellie! You can't kill him! We're just going to put him in jail! We can't murder him!"

The red eyed figure glanced towards him and sent a wave of ice encasing the fire ball with lighting speed, stopping it inches from Red X's face. The sky became bright again and she floated to the ground, her eyes no longer red. She landed shakily on her feet, her hands over her heart, seeming to be in great pain. She looked up at him before collapsing.

Cyborg, Beast boy, and Star fire appeared on the rooftop to see Ellie on the ground clutching at her heart. Her breath was ragged and she looked up towards Robin with a pained expression and then collapsed. They all rushed over to her and they could see she was still awake, but was just on the verge of going unconscious.

Once Ellie had stopped using her powers, she felt like someone was grabbing her heart and squeezing the life out of it. She found it more and more difficult to breath. She closed her eyes trying to relieve the pain. She fell forward onto her knee's hunching over. As suddenly as it had come, it was gone. She could feel her heart being released and she could breathe regularly again. She took a huge breath and straightened. "So, what do we do with Mr. Cocky over here?" she asked with a weak smile.

She took more breaths and regained her strength. She shakily stood up. She shook her self and walked over to Red X and smirked at him. "Not so tough now huh? Time to go to jail." She told him and unconsciously used her plant power to have him follow her. She walked past the other titans and all of them (except of course raven) were gaping at her. Ellie stopped and turned around asking "uh... where is the jail again?" Raven rolled her eyes and said "I'll take him there."

Ellie nodded and slowly undid her vines. While Raven quickly wrapped her black magic around him instead. Red X was laughing while this was happening, thinking about how stupid they were. "you do realize that I can teleport with my belt." He tells them as he quickly reaches down to do so and see's that it isn't there anymore. He looked up to see Ellie twirling it around her finger. "I'm supposing you mean this belt?" she asked him smiling innocently. "You little she-devil. How did you do that without me noticing?" he asked her with a mix of anger and admiration in his voice.

"Simple. When you were wrapped up in my vines, I just unclipped the belt and brought it over to myself." She told him. "Anyway, have funs in jail!" she said, winking at him. She giggled to herself and walked again to the teen titans. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." She said to them. Robin looked at her and said "you do realize that you used your power without any problems." "Oh, I did? I guess I did. How about that." She said wonderingly. She turned towards them and asked, "Shall we go?" and walked off towards their favourite pizza place.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That night Ellie lay on her bed in the tower and stared at the ceiling. She reflected on how mad she had been at Red X punching Robin. She had never gotten mad like that before. When he had gotten hit in the face, something inside her just... _snapped. _She couldn't remember anything after that. It became a blur and the next thing she knew, her heart was being squeezed. "hmmm." She said to herself, and settled back into her pillows.

She closed her eyes. With a soft smile on her lips, she started to doze off, but suddenly snapped her eyes open and sat up. "This happened to me before!" she said rather loudly to herself. "I remember when they first brought me here, and something hurt my heart when I was on the bed!" she stopped talking and made a funny face before flopping back against the pillows once more. _I wonder why that happens whenever I use or am going to use my powers._ She thought.

Her mind traveled all the way back to the building with her dad. She felt her spirits drop when she thought about her dad. The titans had told her what happed to him when she had been with them for a few days.

FLASHBACK

_Robin looked up to see Ellie walking towards them. The titans gave each other worried looks. "We might as well tell her." Cyborg told them. "Tell me what?" she asked coming up from behind them. "Well, friend Ellie, we were trying to do the finding of the way to tell you that your father is dead." Star fire said. All the titans glared at her and she shrank back. Ellie looked at them, numb. The news finally sank in and she whispered "dead, as in pushing up daisies, dead as a doornail, never coming back again, dead?" _

_The titans nodded, thinking she would start bawling, storm out of the room, or __**something**__. But she just looked down and her hair covered her eyes. She looked up again after a few minutes with a bright smile on her face and in an overly cheery voice, said "well, it's okay! I didn't really know him anyway! Hey, I'm really craving ice cream right now, so I'm going to go and buy some okay?" beast boy was about to point out that they're freezer was full of ice cream, but Robin slapped his hand over the green boys mouth to stop those words from escaping._

_They all nodded their consent and Ellie glided out of the room silently. "She's really hurting." Cyborg pointed out. They all nodded again and went back to what they were doing. They didn't notice when Robin snuck out to check on Ellie. When he found her she was sitting on her bed with a whole tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Her eyes were red from obvious crying, but he didn't say anything. "Want company?" he asked. She nodded. He sat in silence. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked slowly. She nodded again and smiled brightly and asked "why wouldn't I be?" he frowned slightly but didn't say anything more._

END OF FLASHBACK

Right now, as she lay in her bed, she cried quietly as she did every night and thought about the fun times she had with her dad. It was him who helped her learn her numbers when she was having trouble. It was him who had told her to wait for the boy who told her that she was beautiful instead of hot. She hadn't found him yet. And she was going to be 17 tomorrow. Not wanting to bring more sad thought to mind, she pushed them to the back of her mind. She had to do her best to forget him, yet not forget him.

It was her birthday tomorrow. She had decided to keep this little fact to herself because she didn't want to cause a bother. And it happened to be a few weeks after her father's death. She wasn't in the mood to celebrate. Not wanting to be a bother was also the reason she hid her feelings. Come on, who wanted an overly emotional girl on their hands? No one. So she stayed overly happy. Which was, of course fake, but she hoped that they couldn't see through it. How wrong she was.

Robin could see right through her and knew the awful pain she was going through. Even though she smiled brightly every time she saw a titan, the smile didn't reach her eyes. After defeating Red X, he saw a bit of life return to her eyes, but that extinguished quickly. Every night, she retired early, and when he passed her room to get to his own, he could hear the soft sobs.

Dr. Emily Nazra had been hiding in her small, secluded apartment in a rundown part of town for a few weeks now, only leaving her hovel to get food. So far, her plan had been executed perfectly, except that the daughter had been there. And she escaped. That meant that she could find out about how she had planted a device under the building to make it seem like it was a natural accident. Now, all she had to do to complete her revenge was to find the girl, and do away with her.

She walked over to her tiny living room, and sat on the only chair there and read the paper. In the headlines, there was a girl in a green and black super hero suit, with red X entangled in vines. Emily was about to turn the page, when she suddenly turned back and saw the face and realized who the girl was. A sadistic smile crept across her face as she now knew where she could find Ellie Patricia Wing.


End file.
